


Measure of a GOD

by Gayac



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: Many years ago I ready "Measure of a man" and a few epic Fosterson fics where thor had to regain his worth slowly.This is one such attempt. I had an urge and I fulfilled.I do not promise frequent updates! Sorry!





	Measure of a GOD

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear from readers how they like their Thor angst. if I continue this fic (and if you know me) an angsty loki will turn up and beat Thor around and jane foster will look on helplessly.

The shield custody was too bright, the light was oppressive, and he just wanted to close his eyes and cry a silently.   
But they gave him no such luxury.   
It felt as if they had put him in a spotlight, he sat handcuffed to the chair in the center of the room from where he could see no one and nothing beyond the four bright walls.  
He knew that every breath he took was being monitored through some archaic technology. There were little holes on the ceiling, no doubt primitive eyes to spy.

His hair was matted with mud, and his skin itched for a good bath. But all of that comfort wasn't for him. No place to call home and no route left to call for help. He was alone, and a bath for that matter, even a sip of water was only through the mercy of these strangers.   
"Thor"   
He heard the familiar voice and was startled to the present from his crushing self-pity.  
"Loki," he said as he looked for the face that followed the sound.   
"Loki, brother, you have come to see me?" hope bloomed in his heart. someone had thought to call for him, he was not forsaken afterall, he was not wholly forgotten afterall.  
Will there be a condition to come home? , will be expected to serve punishment? He was ready for it all.   
Anything to get a chance to go home   
but the words Loki uttered were cruel and efficient enough to dash all his hopes in 3 minutes.  
Father was dead.  
mother hated him.  
the truce with jutunheim was conditioned on his exile.  
Loki can't reverse fathers orders.  
He can't go home.  
And he was not worthy.  
  
Had he ever been worthy?

Loki went away, and he fell deeper in despair. Crushed from all sides, the cuffs couldn't even allow him to hide his face in shame.   
Maybe that's what he deserved.   
The eternal punishment of a meaningless life.  
Thankfully the mortal life will end quick enough.

Selvig extracted him out of shield custody using some concocted story and took him to a drinking place. Thor was eternally grateful for the warm hand on his shoulder, for the drinks that numbed his pain a little, and for the dark place( a bar?) that helped him hide a little.

Something in his heart was crushing as if being squeezed by grief. Selvig mentioned Jane, and the wretched hand of pain upon his heart loosened a little.

"I buy you another drink, and you leave town tonight."

Another exile so soon? But thor could only nod and agree for he was in debt of Eric Selvig, and the man clearly cared for Jane.

They drank a lot, perhaps it proved a little bit too much for the little mortal. Jane's supposed protector was now blissed out. hoisted on his shoulders, slobbering and smiling and professing his love for the Norse gods.

Thor smiled, It was so easy to love and protect these little mortals. He stopped that train of thought as he remembered that he was now a mortal himself.

Thor knocked on the door of what appeared to be jane's mobile home. Darcy, the taser goddess, called it home on wheels.   
He thought of her and smiled, she was a feisty one. Already he had a soft, warm spot in his heart for Darcy, Selvig and jane.   
He breathed in the cold desert air and heard the strange nighttime chirping of Midgardian insects.   
How did this peculiar place already feel like home? How did these people already feel like family? Was he a fool or did he actually get lucky and found good people, or was it solely the magic of the land, did the ancient soil of Midgard hold love at the core of its heart?

The door opened with a jingle and a dry screech.

"oh hi" Jane's broad smile quickly turned into a concerned frown when she saw Selvig hoisted upon his shoulders.   
"oh my god, what happened to him? is he ok?"   
How was she so charming? So kind and loving and so clever at the same time?

"Yes yes, he is fine" Thor said and entered the little cottage on wheels, perfect for an acetic woman of science, everything about jane was perfect.

"we drank, we fought" he said and laid Selvig down on the soft bed jane pointed him to.

"we made our ancestors proud" Thor adjusted Selvig on the bed to make sure he was comfortable. Selvig smiled up at him and patted his cheek, "I don't know if you are the god of thunder, but you ought to be" he said and promptly fell asleep.   
Something warm took root in his heart and suddenly the urge to keep the soft, kind creatures safe took hold of him.

He straighted up, his cheeks still aglow from selvig's drunken affection were set ablaze again when his met jane's. She smiled broadly and appeared more flustered than him.

"are these your chambers?" he asked for the lack of anything better to say. what an idiotic thing to say, this was her little cottage on wheels and she wasnt bothered to live in luxury, she was a woman of study and passion.

she fumbled and flustered some more, blabbered about not having visitors and tried to cover some of her messes. Thor wanted to help her, but maybe she wouldn't like it?.   
Funny how all of this would have bored him a few days ago, how he upturned an entire table of good food for the servants to clean. it all seemed so distant now. so vain and stupid.

"Should we go upstairs?" Jane finally asked.

"Sure," thor said, delighted that jane was delighted at having an upstairs. 


End file.
